Nothing but an aching soul
by Loliie
Summary: Dans un monde où les vampires dirigent le monde et les humains ne sont que leurs esclaves, Bonnie Bennett se retrouve à servir un vampire arrogant, sans coeur: Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

___There is hope, __e__ven as the tears fall on your lips, __e__ven as you take another sip. And cough from all you smoked the night before.___

_So stand back up and be a yourself complete again._

~~

_Courir._

C'était tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour les fuir. Son cerveau ne se concentrait que sur ses jambes, pour y puiser toute la force qu'elle avait pour les faire fonctionner. Sa respiration était haletante, son corps transpirait des efforts surhumains qu'elle faisait, son cœur battait si vite, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait subir une crise cardiaque. Les branches des arbres de la forêt ne cessaient de lui fouetter les jambes et les bras, provoquant des égratignures qui lui piquaient la peau, faisant même perlé quelques gouttes de sang.

_Courir._

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour leur échapper. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait, sans relâche. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdit l'équilibre à cause d'une racine apparente, et qu'elle tomba de tout son long sur le sol, s'égratignant au passage les mains. Et lorsqu'elle entendit les voix et les ricanements se rapprochaient, Bonnie savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien de lutter. Elle était fichue.

Elle se retourna alors vers eux, toujours au sol, et les regarda pétrifiée, face à leur visage amusé et satisfait. L'un d'entre eux se pencha vers elle, et avec un sourire carnassier lui attrapa le bras pour la soulever sans vergogne.

- Et bien ma jolie, ça valait la peine de te laisser te fatiguer, ricana t-il.

Les autres membres du groupe rigolèrent à leur tour, et les sens de Bonnie se mirent en alerte. Le touché de l'homme lui provoqua un sentiment sombre, de ténèbres, qui sembla lui donner des frissons de terreur. C'était des vampires. C'est pourquoi elle comprit son erreur. Elle avait couru des kilomètres, en vain. Ces vampires attendaient juste le moment où elle tomberait d'elle-même. Elle s'était condamnée toute seule.

Sachant pertinemment le sort qui lui était réservé, elle se résigna à montrer ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Il était trop risqué à cette époque-ci de montrer que l'on était une sorcière.  
Alors, sans ménagement, il la tirèrent jusqu'à être hors de la forêt. Là, une voiture noire luisante attendait leur arriver. Le vampire la tenant fermement, la mit dans la voiture sans grand ménagement, et s'installa à ses côtés. La voiture démarra alors, et Bonnie se dit alors que sa vie était finie.

Elle regarda alors à travers la fenêtre, et ne vit rien d'autres que la nuit sombre. Soudain, l'idée de s'enfuir de la voiture lui vint à l'esprit, si bien qu'elle n'attendit pas plus pour tenter d'ouvrir la portière. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit en aucun cas.  
Elle sentit alors la main de l'immonde vampire se refermer sur son fin bras, et la tirer vers lui avec une force surhumaine, qu'elle pensait vraiment que son bras allait s'arracher.

- Tu essaies encore une fois de t'échapper, et je te tues.

Lors de son relâchement, elle en avait encore la trace rouge de son agrippement. Elle s'éloigna alors au maximum de ce vampire, et attendit son arrivée. Elle était vouée à ce destin, comme les autres humains de ce monde.

C'est seulement après plus d'une heure de trajet, que le soleil commença à se lever. Elle en avait perdu la notion du temps, tant sa seule idée en tête, était de fuir à travers cette forêt. Ils étaient venu la chercher en plein milieu de la nuit, et maintenant, il était déjà le matin, et elle arrivait à sa destination.  
La voiture s'arrêta alors devant un immense portail de fer forgé noir, et ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre. La voiture suivit alors le chemin préconisé pour, et c'est enfin qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense et magnifique maison.

La vampire l'ayant capturé auparavant sorti de la voiture en premier, tandis que Bonnie voulait juste rester dans la voiture pour ne pas finir comme tous les humains de cette planète. Elle s'agrippa sans s'apercevoir au siège de la voiture, plantant ses ongles à l'intérieur, tant la peur lui prenait l'estomac. La porte de son côté s'ouvrit alors, et le vampire la tira alors vers l'extérieur, sans grande délicatesse. Avec sa force surnaturelle, elle ne pouvait lutter longtemps, si bien qu'ils montèrent les trois immenses marches d'escalier de l'extérieur, et elle hésita un moment à utiliser la magie pour s'enfuir. Or elle fut couper de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine, qui attira immédiatement son attention, tant elle était plaisante à entendre.

- Je vois que tu as enfin rempli ta part du marché.

Lorsque le vampire et elle-même arrivèrent à hauteur du détendeur de cette voix, Bonnie en fut bouleversée. Cet homme était si grand et si beau, qu'elle en oubliait presque son futur rôle et sa future vie de détresse. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle, et elle vit alors cette couleur si clair, si paisible, qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer dedans. Mais malgré un visage magnifique, son sourire trahit son paraître. C'était un sourire démoniaque, qui ne laissait voir que sa vraie personnalité.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lors de cet échange entre eux, et malgré une magie capricieuse et sa fatigue, elle n'attendit pas plus pour leur infliger un anévrisme digne de ce nom. Et tandis que les vampires souffrirent le martyr, Bonnie s'enfuit à toute vitesse, atteignant alors le portail, après des mètres de course folle.

Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre l'extérieur, qu'elle sentit une force surhumaine, qui la plaqua contre un mur du jardin. La douleur de l'impact lui provoqua de légères larmes qui se logèrent dans ses yeux, sans pour autant tomber le long de ses joues. Et lorsque sa vue fut moins trouble, elle n'aperçut que ses perles bleus la regardant avec rage. Des veines s'étaient dessinés autour des précédents, magnifiques yeux de cet homme, et de longues dents sortaient de sa bouche.  
La main autour du cou de Bonnie exerçait une pression qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, si bien qu'elle commença à suffoquer. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher sa pression, si bien que Bonnie commença clairement à manquer d'air. Et tandis qu'elle paniqua, elle porta ses mains au niveau des poignets du vampire, pour tenter de les enlever, en vain. Soudain, il relâcha la jeune fille, qui s'écroula presque au sol, respirant fortement pour récupérer toute l'air qu'elle n'avait plus, quelque seconde auparavant.

Elle avait comme l'impression que ses mains étaient encore autour de son cou, si bien qu'elle le toucha pour être sûre que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle se souleva alors pour se mettre droite face à lui, et tandis qu'elle s'attendait à voir une mine féroce sur son visage, elle fut d'autant plus surprise de n'apercevoir qu'un visage en coin, machiavélique.  
Il s'approcha alors d'elle, jusqu'à en être presque collé. Il lui attrapa le visage d'une main, sans tendresse, et la regarda directement dans ses iris verts.

- Tu désobéis, tu meurs. Compris ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, et tandis qu'il se retourna, la laissant planter là, elle fut traîner par l'autre vampire jusqu'à sa précédente place, avant sa tentative de fuir. Elle entra alors dans la maison, et une femme arriva à sa hauteur. Elle sentait le vampire à plein nez, et face à tous ces vampires, Bonnie en avait la nausée.

- Monsieur Salvatore, salua t-elle avec respect.  
- Voici la nouvelle, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
- Oui Monsieur.

Et sans plus attendre, la jeune femme blonde l'incita à la suivre pour accomplir sa mission. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire ici, mais Bonnie savait pertinemment une chose. Comme tous les autres humains de cette planète, Bonnie avait été capturée. Et comme tous les autres humains de cette terre, Bonnie était devenue l'esclave d'un vampire. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Saina 126, Panthre, Bamon guest, Katylin et Teambonbon972 pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir. Ensuite, merci pour les personnes ayant lu mon premier chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre ! **_

**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

_You make my hands shake, I watch the glass break around my guarded heart tonight  
__This ain't no mistake. You make my earth quake, you feel like thunder in the sky._

Les jours étaient passées, les heures s'étaient écoulées, les minutes s'envolaient, et pourtant, l'impression que le temps était d'une lenteur extrême gagnait le cœur de Bonnie. C'était avec tant de tristesse, tant de désespoir qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions au sein du manoir, sous les ordres de ce vampire tyran, du nom de Salvatore.

Elle se demandait parfois, comment un être aussi sublime, aussi beau pouvait cacher en lui une âme si noire. Comment un être d'une telle beauté, d'une telle classe, pouvait faire subir çà à des humains, comme elle ? Enfin, presque comme elle, car elle était tout de même une sorcière, sans pouvoir cependant. Elle aurait tant voulu s'enfuir, mais sans l'aide de ses pouvoirs, cela était complètement inutile. Pourtant, malgré les nombreux entraînements qu'elle effectuait le soir, dans sa chambre, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver sa magie, à son plus grand désespoir.

Ce jour-là, le soleil était présent dans le ciel bleuté de Virginie. Bonnie se trouvait dans le jardin, à s'occuper de la végétation qu'offrait l'immense manoir. Le jardin était immense, on y trouvait des haies de plantes qu'il fallait couper à la même hauteur, des fleurs de tout genre et même une grande et magnifique fontaine qui donnait beaucoup de charme à cette atmosphère.

- Il manque un bout là !

Bonnie se retourna avec un sourire, reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait elle. Avec un faux roulement de yeux, elle s'adressa à la personne.

- Merci Monsieur l'inspecteur des travaux finis !  
- 'Matt' irait très bien aussi !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire joyeux, car en effet, elle avait trouvé, dans cet enfer et ce désespoir, un ami sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et grâce à Matt et sa joie communicative, elle ne pouvait déprimer bien longtemps. Elle coupa alors la branche qui dépassait, et le regarda de nouveau.

- Matt est content ? Le taquina t-elle.  
- Très !  
- Tu devrais retourner au travail Matty.  
- Je sais, mais je prends une petite pause bien méritée, dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.  
- S'il te voit-  
- Arrête de t'inquiéter Bon', sourit-il tendrement.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et tandis qu'elle comptait reprendre son activité et laissait profiter Matt du soleil et du calme du jardin, elle fut prise d'une peur soudaine en voyant une tête blonde qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.  
Caroline, l'assistante de Monsieur Salvatore, s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers eux, et Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir Matt, que celle-ci était déjà à leur hauteur.

- Matt, tu devrais retourner au travail, dit-elle.

Bonnie était surprise de la façon dont elle avait parlé à Matt. Elle avait été si douce et si gentille, que cela en était surprenant. Matt se leva alors, en acquiesçant et retourna aux cuisines, où était son poste. Caroline regarda alors Bonnie, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Bonnie, c'est çà ?  
- Oui.  
- Monsieur Salvatore t'attend dans son bureau.  
- P-Pourquoi ? Prit-elle peur.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Caroline. Mais je vais t'accompagner, proposa t-elle.

Bonnie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les immenses escaliers du hall, à monter les marches, jusqu'à arriver à un immense couloir où de nombreuses portes s'offraient à elles. Bonnie ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête : elle n'était jamais venue ici, et pourtant, toutes les pièces derrières ces portes l'intriguaient fortement.  
Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une porte à deux battants, et tandis que Caroline frappa à la porte, elles attendirent une réponse. Bonnie n'en entendit pas, et pourtant Caroline ouvrit la porte. La jeune sorcière n'eut pas le temps de se poser une quelconque question que Caroline la poussa dans l'immense pièce qui s'offrait à elle, et referma les portes derrières elle.

Elle s'avança alors dans l'immense pièce où se trouvait Monsieur Salvatore, devant son immense bureau. Les murs de la pièce étaient parsemés de grandes bibliothèques où de nombreux livres s'y trouvaient. La pièce s'ouvrait sur une grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le magnifique jardin du manoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du bureau, elle observa un instant l'homme en face d'elle, et une nouvelle fois, elle ne put nier sa beauté. Ses yeux d'un bleu persan ne la lâchait pas du regard, la mettant fortement mal à l'aise, si bien que son propre regard s'attarda sur ses mains.

- Assis-toi, lui ordonna t-il.

Ce qu'elle fit, sans rechigner. Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs pour se défendre, et leur dernière altercation lors de son arrivée lui accentuait le fait qu'elle pouvait mourir entre ses mains, en seulement deux petites secondes. L'addition était vite faite.  
Il se leva alors de sa chaise, et il s'assit alors juste en face de Bonnie, sur le dessus de son bureau.

- J'ai besoin de toi, _Bonnie_.

Le son de sa voix, sur son prénom lui en donna presque des frissons. Elle leva alors les yeux pour affronter les siens, et elle ne put s'empêcher de voir son sourire en coin fortement narquois. Il avait l'air maître de la situation, et il semblait même en jubiler.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle de but en blanc.  
- Pour avoir des visions, sourit-il machiavéliquement.

Comment expliquer à ce vampire tyran, égoïste et prétentieux qu'elle n'avait plus du tout ses pouvoirs de sorcière qui fonctionnaient correctement ? Alors, elle se leva brutalement de la chaise sur laquelle elle était précédemment assise, et elle fit face au vampire dans toute sa grandeur. Celui-ci sembla arborait un petit regard surpris, mais son sourire était toujours présent.

- Je ne peux pas.  
- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? La défia t-il.  
- Parce que j'ai le choix de refuser ?  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
- Je vais devoir pourtant.

Elle commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, tentant de prendre un air détaché, mais à la fois rapide. Elle voulait juste sortir d'ici, une bonne fois pour toute, pour respirer.  
Or, c'était sans compter que Monsieur Salvatore ne prenait jamais un 'non' pour acquis. Il détestait qu'on lui refuse quoique se soit, et elle le savait bien par rapport aux dires des autres.  
Il se retrouva alors en face d'elle, en même pas une seconde, le regard plus dur cette fois, et le sourire effacé. Elle recula alors d'un pas en voyant son regard noir, et une certaine peur l'envahit aussitôt.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisie, _Bonnie_.  
- Je-

Il avança alors d'un pas, la faisant reculer d'un autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée contre le bureau. Il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle à ce moment précis, si bien qu'ils en étaient presque collés. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas déstabiliser par cette inexistante distance entre eux, contrairement à elle.

- Tu vas t'asseoir, lui dit-il alors, et tu vas m'aider. Sinon je pourrais m'en prendre à ton cher ami, comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Fit-il mine de réfléchir.  
- N-Non, bégaya t-elle apeurée. Je vais le faire, je vais vous aider !  
- Bien, sourit-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Je préfère çà.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Bonnie était dans le bureau de Monsieur Salvatore, à tenter de provoquer une vision, en vain. Rien ne voulait venir, sa magie ne cessait de faire sa capricieuse. Et Monsieur Salvatore semblait perdre patience.

- Alors ? Répéta t-il pour la énième fois.  
- Si vous me demandez çà toutes les cinq minutes, je n'y arriverais pas.

Il soupira de mécontentement, ne préférant pas, pour la première fois, relever une remarque de la jeune sorcière. Elle se leva alors soudainement, crispée de ne pas y arriver et fatiguée de ne pas retrouver sa magie, autant dire une partie d'elle-même.

- Je suis censée chercher quoi ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Un ennemi.  
- Il y en a déjà beaucoup dans votre manoir.

Elle se mordit la langue en laissant sortir cette phrase : si elle voulait mourir, elle pouvait continuer comme çà, elle était sur la bonne voie. Cependant, il ne sembla pas mal la prendre, si bien qu'il tourna sa chaise de bureau en direction de Bonnie, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, personne n'oserait me parler de cette façon, car ils savent très bien les conséquences de leur parole.

C'était clairement une menace, et malgré l'envie brûlante de répondre, Bonnie ne dit rien. Si bien que Damon souleva un sourcil pour se donner un air faussement étonné, et lui dit :

- Aucune réponse ? Se moqua t-il.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit-elle simplement.  
- Mentir est un vilain défaut Bonnie.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre de nouveau, et reprendre la recherche des ses pouvoirs au plus profond d'elle-même.

- J'ai une idée, dit-elle tout à coup.  
Elle s'approcha alors de lui, qui la regarda un peu perplexe. Puis, avec une hésitation plus que voyante, elle lui prit la main dans la sienne. Un courant d'électricité passa alors entre eux, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ses pouvoirs magiques qui avaient provoqué ceci, ou simplement le contact avec la paume froide de Monsieur Salvatore.  
Quand elle ne ressentit rien d'autre, elle rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le vampire debout, en face d'elle, le regard plus que perdu. Elle se doutait face à son air, qu'il avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle.

- Alors ? Lui demanda t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, réprimandant un soupire d'exaspération, mais pas envers lui mais envers elle. Elle en avait marre de sa magie dormante, et elle voulait la retrouver, pour pouvoir partir d'ici au plus vite, et avec Matt.  
Soudain, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées lorsqu'il attrapa délicatement sa deuxième main dans la sienne. Un frisson qu'elle aurait aimé réprimandé, s'empara d'elle, et soudain, elle ferma les yeux, s'emparant des images qui s'offraient à elle dans son esprit.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire le prénom « Damon » après quelque seconde, qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, toujours face à ce vampire au physique de rêve. Il s'éloigna alors rapidement d'elle, éloignant ainsi les sensations que tous deux avaient ressenti face à ce contact. Il la regarda alors avec des sourcils fortement froncés, le visage assombri par ses traits.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?  
- J-J'ai vu une femme, c'était une vampire, je pouvais le sentir. Elle vous appelez par votre prénom comme pour vous faire revenir à la raison.  
- Comment était-elle ?  
- Elle était brune, aux cheveux très long.  
- Pourquoi voulait-elle me 'faire revenir à la raison' ?  
- Parce que vous vouliez son sang.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Encore une fois, merci pour les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews: Bamon guest, Lexiesomerhald et comade. Merci aux autres personnes lisant ma story ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions pour ce prochain chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**xoxo Loliie.**_

* * *

_Ladies come and go but you got something different. Had me so addicted from the start._  
_And I'd never known all this loving I'd be missing If I didn't work my way into your heart._  
_You give me vertigo._

~

- Mes visions ne se commandent pas !  
- Et bien, fais en sorte que oui !

Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent un instant en chien de faillence, jusqu'à ce que Bonnie ne puisse plus regarder ses magnifiques yeux. Et elle regrettaient de les qualifier comme tels, mais ses pensées s'emportaient toutes seules.  
Elle détourna alors les yeux vers la fenêtre, et Damon qui jusque là avait été plus que sévère et impatient envers elle, décida de changer d'attitude. Il se leva alors de sa chaise, et partit s'installer sur une autre en face de Bonnie. Depuis près d'une semaine, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient dans son bureau, pour des séances de magie intense, parfois sans grand résultat, parfois avec des visions. Mais la seule vision qui revenait fréquemment à l'esprit de Bonnie était la même.

- Pour que tes visions se provoquent, il faut que tu penses à quelque chose d'intense, qui t'a marquée, expliqua t-il.  
- Comment savez-vous çà ? Demanda Bonnie, surprise de ses connaissances.  
- Disons que j'ai eu des affaires avec certaines sorcières.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-elle en se reculant au fond de sa chaise.  
- Des affaires professionnelles, précisa t-il.

Elle ne dit rien face à sa dernière phrase : essayait-il de la rassurer ? Pourquoi était-il si aimable tout à coup ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais ce visage angélique, avec ce petit sourire en coin était craquant. _Arg, concentre toi Bonnie !_  
Alors, pour sortir ses pensées de sa tête, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un souvenir intense, et à chaque image de ce souvenir, son esprit commençait à les effacer pour laisser place à d'autres images ne la concernant plus. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Damon la regardait intensément, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait vu quelque chose. Cependant, il attendit qu'elle se confie à lui de sa propre initiative.

- Quelqu'un est après vous, un homme mais je n'ai pas pu distinguer son visage. Il semblait mettre en place un plan pour vous tendre un piège, mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
- C'est déjà pas mal, la rassura t-il. Tu peux prendre congés.

Damon se leva alors de la chaise, et Bonnie fit de même instinctivement. Or ils se retrouvèrent dans une position embarrassante : l'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient relativement proches. Leur regards se croisèrent un instant, et une certaine intensité se fit ressentir des deux côtés. Damon brisa alors leur échange plus qu'intense, et Bonnie, baissant la tête, se dégagea de cette situation. Elle entreprit donc la direction de la sortie du bureau, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Damon claqua dans son dos.

- Quel souvenir as-tu choisi ?

Il était parfois brutal dans ses propos, même indiscret, mais bizarrement Bonnie ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle apprenait à le connaître, et à l'accepter tel qu'il était.

- Le départ de ma mère lorsque j'étais jeune, dit-elle simplement.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle reprit sa marche, et sortit de la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu à sa question, ni pourquoi elle avait parlé de ce souvenir douloureux qui l'avait marquée à jamais. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui pour lui avouer ce genre de chose. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment çà.

* * *

De la musique jazz résonnait en fond, dans le manoir de Damon Salvatore, offrant une ambiance musical plaisante. De nombreuses invités – vampires – se trouvaient dans l'immense salon de la résidence, où avait lieu une réception chic, dont le code vestimentaire chic avait été respecté.

Bonnie aimait cette ambiance festive, mais le fait que ce lieu regorgeait de vampires la mettait mal à l'aise, lui donnant envie de se dérober sous le sol. Malgré tout, elle devait être respectueuse, et faire le service durant toute la soirée. Pour cela, elle avait dû enfiler une robe soigneusement apporté par Caroline dans sa chambre.

Ainsi, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et dans cette robe bustier de couleur bleu roi, elle se sentit tout de même jolie. Mais, ce n'était pas son but ce soir. Ce soir, elle devait faire le service dans ce foutu nid à vampires.

Elle sortit alors du quartier des servants, pour se diriger vers la cuisine, afin de prendre ses fonctions. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Caroline présente pour lui donner les directives, lui adressa un joli sourire dont elle seule en avait le secret. Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique : elle arborait une robe beige et longue, et ses cheveux était remontés en chignon bouclés.

- Bonnie ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu es très belle dans cette robe !  
- Je vous retourne le compliment, Miss Caroline.  
- Caroline tout court sera très bien aussi, sourit-elle.  
- J'essayerais, promit la sorcière.  
- Bien, alors tu devras apporter et distribuer les flûtes de champagne.

Bonnie acquiesçât d'un hochement de tête, et Caroline se dirigea vers la sortie, pour poursuivre la fête avec les invités. Tandis que Bonnie commençait à placer les flûtes sur le plateau d'argent, Caroline se retourna vers elle, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi : les sorcières ont beaucoup de mal avec les vampires. Si tu ne te sens pas bien durant la soirée, tu peux prendre une pause. Damon, enfin Monsieur Salvatore ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur si je t'autorise.  
- Merci Caroline.

Et c'est avec un dernier sourire, que la jolie blonde partit de la pièce. Bonnie, qui était d'accord sur le fait que les sorcières et les vampires n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre, se dit un instant, que pas tous les vampires étaient pareils. Caroline semblait en être la preuve parfaite. Alors, elle songea un moment à changer d'avis sur ce point, car une personne lui donnait une bonne raison de le faire.

Lorsque Bonnie pénétra dans le lieu de réception, quelques minutes après le départ de Caroline, elle se sentit tout de suite étouffer dans ce lieu où de nombreux vampires s'y trouvaient. Elle démarra alors son service, distribuant les flûtes de champagne à ces vipères assoiffées de sang.

Bonnie sentait cependant comme quelqu'un l'observant, et lorsqu'elle sillonna la salle avec un coup de regard, et elle aperçut alors que la personne l'observant n'était autre que l'hôte de ce soir : Damon. Son regard bleu semblait lui brûler la peau, si bien qu'elle détourna le regard vers un invité voulant un verre d'alcool.  
Soudain, elle aperçut alors une femme, d'une beauté sublime, dont les cheveux longs et bouclés se baladaient sur ses épaules, et elle se rappela soudain sa vision : il s'agissait de cette vampire-ci. Et tandis qu'elle continuait son service, elle se dirigea discrètement vers Matt, qui lui distribuait les petits fours.

- Tu sais qui est cette jeune fille, chuchota t-elle.  
- Elena Gilbert. Salvatore en est dingue.

Tandis que Matt s'empressa de continuer son service, pour éviter de se faire remarquer, Bonnie resta un instant plantée là, se demandant alors le sens véritable de sa vision. Pourquoi Damon attaquerait-il cette Elena, alors qu'il en était amoureux ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, et elle se dit un instant que sa vision pouvait avoir été faussée.  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut Elena en compagnie de Damon, elle sentit quelque chose en elle qui ne lui plut pas vraiment. Elle préféra continuer son service, sans s'attarder sur ce genre de chose.

La soirée se déroula sans incident, et petit à petit, les invités s'en allèrent, ne laissant seulement que Caroline, Elena et Damon et son frère dénommé Stefan, assis dans le salon. Tous les quatre parlaient et plaisantaient tels de simples humains qui faisaient une soirée entre amis. Or ce n'était en aucun cas de simples humains.

Tandis que Bonnie débarrassait le buffet qui avait été mis en place au fond du salon, afin d'aller d'en sa chambre au plus vite. Elle était fatiguée, mais surtout, elle voulait pratiquer sa magie au plus vite. Et pendant qu'elle se concentrait à nettoyer la table, elle fit déconcentré lorsque Elena en question l'appela. Elle se dirigea alors vers elle sans broncher, et le regard de Damon se déposa de nouveau sur elle, sans gêne.

- Je pourrais me servir sur la servante ! Plaisanta Elena, continuant leur discussion.  
- Elena, gronda alors Damon, quittant la métisse pour la jeune vampire.  
- Quoi ? On ne peut plus s'amuser Damon !

Elle tournoya autour de Bonnie, qui commençait à avoir peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Caroline s'était légèrement redressée du sofa, fronçant des sourcils, et Bonnie se sentit un peu plus soulagée en voyant la jeune blonde, prête à bondir pour la protéger. Quant à Damon, il restait toujours dans sa posture décontracté, mais son visage trahissait son paraître.  
Et sans que personne s'y attende, Bonnie se mit à hurler de douleur : Elena venait de lui planter ses crocs dans son cou, avec une vitesse surprenante. La situation se déroula durant quelques secondes seulement, et Bonnie ne s'était pas aperçut de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Mais elle se retrouvait à présent au sol, tenant son cou pour éviter que le sang ne coule encore, et lorsqu'elle releva son regard, elle aperçut Caroline à ses côtés, et Damon, agrippant Elena par les épaules. Il se détacha alors d'elle, observant Bonnie vivement.

- La soirée est terminée.  
- Damon... commença Elena.

Il fit un signe de la main lui certifiant qu'il ne voulait pas plus l'entendre que çà, et avec un dernier regard furtif vers Bonnie, il raccompagna la jeune fille et son frère jusqu'à la porte. Caroline qui s'était abaissée auprès de Bonnie, l'aida à se relever, tandis que cette-dernière tenait toujours la plaie de son cou, de peur qu'elle ne saigne trop.

- Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi, lui dit tendrement Caroline.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent dans le hall, et Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, à travers la baie vitrée, que Damon et Elena partageaient une conversation énergique et mouvementée. Elle n'en prêta pas d'avantage attention qu'elle suivit Caroline vers la salle de bain de l'étage. Lorsqu'elles y entrèrent Bonnie ne remarqua même pas la beauté de la pièce, tant elle était perturbée, fatiguée et apeurée de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Si seulement ses pouvoirs étaient plus présents, elle aurait pu se défendre, mais non. Sa magie ne parvenait pas à refaire surface.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir ici, lui proposa Caroline en désignant le bord de la baignoire.

Bonnie, tel un fantôme, s'assit dessus, le regard complètement perdu, les yeux dans le vide. Caroline quant à elle, prit une serviette qu'elle humidifia sous l'eau du robinet, et ensuite, elle s'approcha de Bonnie, pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Elle ne voulait pas proposer le sang de vampire, car les règles étaient très strictes dans ce monde : aucune faveur ne devait être faite à un humain. Et malgré l'envie de la soigner rapidement, elle ne put le faire. Alors, elle tapota seulement sa serviette sur la plaie ouverte.

- Elle n'est pas très grosse, elle va se refermer facilement, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura t-elle.  
- D'accord, souffla simplement Bonnie.  
- Est-ce que çà va Bonnie ? Demanda Caroline, inquiète.  
- N-Non.

Et la jeune sorcière ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle se mit à pleurer, à montrer sa faiblesse face à un vampire. Mais Caroline était différente : elle était douce, attendrissante et rassurante. Et Bonnie se permit de montrer que sa carapace pouvait être fissurée. Caroline, perturbée, se leva alors et après avoir pris un pansement, elle le plaça sur la plaie de la jeune fille. Et contre toute attente, alors que Bonnie s'apprêtait déjà à se lever et à partir, Caroline la prit dans ses bras. Ainsi, la jeune métisse continua à pleurer sur l'épaule de la jeune vampire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et malgré ce qui pouvait séparer les deux jeunes filles, quelque chose se créa à ce moment-là entre elles. Mais ce que Bonnie ne savait pas encore, c'était qu'une amitié venait de naître, à l'instant même, sous ses yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore merci aux personnes m'ayant laissée des reviews (Bamon Guest, Moive-Like & Comade). Vos reviews m'ont énormément fait plaisir, et m'ont motivée à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Je remercie aussi encore les personnes passant par là, et lisant ma story =).**  
**Voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai réécris 4 fois, n'ayant pas vraiment l'inspiration. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

_I thought I could resist you. I thought that I was strong. Somehow you were different from what I've known._  
_I didn't see you coming: you took me by surprise and you stole my heart before I could say no._

Ce lendemain était comme les lendemains difficiles des soirées entre amis. C'était de ces lendemains où la tête semblait prête à exploser, tant l'alcool avait coulé à flot. Or, ce lendemain n'était en aucun cas comme tel. Bonnie n'avait en aucun cas bu, ni fait la fête. Non. Elle s'était faite attaqué par une garce de vampire dont Damon en était dingue, et celle-ci lui avait presque arraché la gorge. Et, elle avait craqué, et s'était écroulée dans les bras de Caroline.

De ce fait, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle avait le sensation que quelqu'un lui avait frappé la tête contre un mur. Elle était à présent appuyé contre la plan de travail de la cuisine, tandis que les servants autour d'elle s'activait pour recevoir les invités de ce soir.

- Est-ce que çà va Bonnie ? Demanda alors la voix de Caroline.

Bonnie fut sortie de ses pensées, et se retourna pour apercevoir le visage angélique de la jeune vampire.

- Hum, oui je crois.  
- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air, lui conseilla t-elle.

Bonnie hocha alors la tête et lui offrit un léger sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas forcément. Elle était épuisée, fatiguée de ce monde de vampire, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, à vivre tout simplement dans ce monde qu'elle ne supportait plus. L'attaque d'Elena l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'elle devait s'enfuir, et au plus vite. Pourtant, sa magie restait tout de même capricieuse, et elle espérait que les entraînements secrets qu'elle faisait lui permettrait de partir, et vite.

Elle se retrouva alors sur l'immense terrasse qu'offrait le manoir, face à son jardin magnifique. Elle s'accouda directement sur le balcon, la tête entre les mains. Elle souffla un bon coup, comme pour évacuer son esprit, en vain. Son cou lui faisait un mal de chien, et malgré le pansement qui cachait la blessure, elle la sentait, telle une brûlure.  
Elle entendit alors un bruit derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle se retourna brutalement elle aperçut alors ses perles azurs, dont le soleil d'aujourd'hui les rendaient encore plus brillants. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'accélérait anormalement, et malgré que ça ne soit en aucun cas un sentiment de peur qui naissait en elle, elle espérait au fond, que Damon le croirait.

- Caroline m'a donné une pause, se justifia Bonnie.  
- Je n'ai rien dit, sourit-il en coin.

Bonnie l'observa alors s'accouder à son tour sur la rambarde en pierre du balcon. Il était habillé d'un simple t-shirt gris foncé qui lui collait à la peau, permettant d'imaginer les muscles de son corps, accordé avec un jean foncé. Il avait l'air d'un simple humain, mais au fond de lui, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de monstrueux.

- Demain, nous reprendrons les séances de magie, lui annonça t-il.  
- Bien, murmura t-elle, appréciant le son de sa voix.

Tandis qu'elle observait la splendeur du jardin en face d'elle, elle sentit alors son regard lui brûlait le visage. Elle n'osait pas tourné son visage vers la gauche parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait croisé son regard, et qu'elle ressentirait encore ce sentiment au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle sentit sa main se poser sur son cou, au niveau de son pansement, et le premier réflexe qu'elle eut, ce fut de l'empêcher de lui toucher sa blessure, en attrapant le poignet de Damon. Leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment-là, lorsque Bonnie se rendit compte de son geste. Une intensité passa entre eux, et le contact corporel les électrisa à tous deux, si bien que Bonnie relâcha un peu trop brutalement son poignet.

- Laisse moi voir, lui dit-il calmement, ne lâchant pas son regard d'une seconde.

Elle le laissa alors faire, observant alors son visage lorsqu'il décrocha doucement son pansement. Un léger tiraillement dû à la colle de celui-ci lui arracha une petite grimace, ce qui fit sourire Damon. Lorsque le pansement fut définitivement enlevé, le vampire tyran découvrit deux trous au niveau du cou de la jeune sorcière, qui semblait être encore à vif. Elena ne l'avait pas raté, et rien que le souvenir de ce moment lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- C'est si horrible que çà ? Demanda t-elle.  
- J'ai vu pire, sourit-il en coin.  
- Je n'en doute même pas.

Il eut un léger rire face à sa phrase. Elle était spéciale, elle osait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, et étrangement il ne savait pas pourquoi il la laissait faire, mais elle était distrayante, amusante et authentique.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Beaucoup de personnes n'oseraient pas me répondre, et toi, _douce_ et _petite sorcière_, tu as la langue bien pendue.  
- Je suis spéciale je crois, se surprit-elle à plaisanter.  
- J'en suis sûr, lui répondit-il en la regardant intensément.

Leurs échanges étaient de nouveau puissant, comme si quelque chose de spécial se passait entre eux. Elle n'osa pas plus longtemps le regarder et baissa les yeux face à cette intensité. Il passa alors devant elle, l'effleurant presque, et elle l'observa partir, la laissant seule avec ses pensées, qui étaient tournés vers lui. 

* * *

Le soir même, Bonnie se retrouva dans sa chambre, à tenter des sorts de lévitation qui marchaient de mieux en mieux. Elle arrivait à faire voler un simple stylo qu'elle avait trouvé dans le manoir et qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle était assez fière d'elle, et elle sentait de plus en plus sa puissante magie revenir. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.  
Soudain, elle sursauta, faisant tomber son stylo en plein milieu de la pièce, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. La tête blonde de Caroline apparut, et avec un sourire un peu gêné, elle s'adressa à la jeune sorcière :

- Bonnie, j'aurais besoin de toi pour le service de ce soir, lui dit-elle.  
- Euh d'accord, répondit Bonnie en se levant.  
- Par contre, il y aura Elena, enfin la fille qui t'a mordu... fit-elle embarrassée.  
- Cà va aller, lui sourit la jeune métisse.  
- Je serais là de toute façon, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Bonnie eut juste le temps de lui souffler un merci, qu'elles se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine du manoir. De là, Caroline rejoignit les invités du soir, conviés seulement pour boire un verre entre eux. Bonnie attrapa alors le plateau avec les verres d'alcool déjà préparés par une autre servante, et elle se dirigea confiante dans le salon.  
Elle était habillée de son uniforme habituel, mais ne s'en faisait pas. Elle n'était pas là pour plaire. Mais malgré tout, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, et malgré que les invités l'eut regardé juste un tout petit un instant, une paire de yeux azur s'arrêtèrent plus longtemps sur elle. Elle le vit un instant, mais continua son service en distribuant les verres. Il y avait Caroline, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme blond, Stefan, le frère de Damon, Elena et bien entendu Damon lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé, dit alors Elena en regardant Bonnie avec un sourire faussement gentil.

Bonnie la regarda un instant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder furtivement Damon, qui ne semblait pas non plus satisfait de son comportement. Pourtant, il se devait de faire respecter les vampires par les humains.

- Et bien, elle va te le changer, répondit Damon en regardant Bonnie.

Cette dernière n'acquiesça même pas, et sortit de la pièce, sous le regard désolé de Caroline, qui soupira face au comportement d'Elena. D'un côté Bonnie était contente, car elle avait le soutien de quelqu'un. Mais elle était déçue du comportement de Damon, qui suivait sa garce jusqu'au bout. Alors, la colère lui montait de plus en plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle était aussi légèrement jalouse, mais elle préférait se dire que c'était seulement de la colère.  
Elle rapporta à la princesse ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, après quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle lui apporta et qu'elle lui déposa le verre sur la table, la jeune vampire le prit entre ses mains, et tandis que Bonnie s'apprêtait à repartir d'où elle venait, elle entendit la douce et irritante voix d'Elena :

- Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Le sang de Bonnie ne fit qu'un tour, et sans s'en rendre compte, tant la colère en elle était ingérable, elle fit exploser le verre d'alcool en milles morceaux, faisant exploser en même temps l'alcool sur la précieuse tenue de la vampire. Celle-ci en fit bouché bée, face à ce qui venait de se produire, et ce ne fut pas la seule : les autres l'étaient également, ainsi que Bonnie, qui ne s'était pas rendue compte de la puissance de sa magie.

Tous se regardèrent un instant, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'est là que Bonnie se rendit compte que seulement Caroline et Damon savaient qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Apparemment tu ne sait pas mesurer ta force Elena, se moqua alors le blond à côté de Caroline.  
- Très drôle Klaus, mais je sais parfaitement gérer ma force.  
- D'après ce qu'on a pu voir, pas vraiment, coupa Damon, voulant éloigner les soupçons.

Bonnie eut pour ordre de chercher pour la troisième fois un verre pour Elena. Et lorsqu'elle lui amena, elle eut un regard rapide pour Damon, qui ne semblait pas du tout content de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et elle se dit un instant, que çà sentait mauvais. Très mauvais. 

* * *

- C'était quoi çà ?!  
- De quoi vous parlez, feint la jeune sorcière.  
- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Bonnie, gronda Damon. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
- J-Je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma magie.  
- Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu t'exposes de cette façon !? S'écria t-il en la regardant sévèrement.

Il était debout face à elle, et faisait les cent pas, vraiment contrarié. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre son comportement : s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Ou était-ce seulement par rapport à l'aide qu'elle lui apportait avec ses visions ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, et elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponses.

- Je sais me défendre toute seule.  
- Ne m'énerves pas plus que ce que je ne suis déjà, la menaça t-il en pointant son doigt vers elle.  
- Ne faites pas comme si ma sécurité vous importez, s'énerva t-elle à son tour.  
- Mesure tes paroles !  
- Ce qui vous importe, c'est seulement le fait que je puisse vous donner ces foutues visions !

En un éclair de seconde, elle se retrouva contre le mur, son corps contre celui de Damon. Étrangement, elle s'attendait à avoir mal au dos, face à l'impact qu'elle avait reçu contre le mur. Mais elle ne ressentit rien. Comme si, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

- J'ai dis « mesure tes paroles ».  
- Obligez-moi, le défia t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce n'était plus une dispute : l'atmosphère avait complètement changé, en quelque chose de plus intense. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, l'intensité du moment se transmettait par leur regard, leur proximité, mais aussi la précédente altercation. Tandis que Bonnie ne pouvait lâcher les yeux de Damon, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un vif regard vers ses lèvres, sentant en lui l'envie dévorante de les toucher.  
Et sans plus attendre, il déposa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Bonnie, qui fut surprise de ce geste. Elle ne put s'empêcher alors de profiter de l'instant présent, et de l'autoriser à lui donner un langoureux baiser. C'était à la fois électrique, passionné et intense. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, mais profond, presque sauvage. Comme si toute leur frustration, toutes leurs disputes, toutes leurs envies refoulées, sortaient à ce moment précis, à travers ce baiser. Et Bonnie ne savait pas encore, mais elle était tombée pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vous êtes juste géniales ! Merci encore à Movie-Like, KlarolineMichaelson, Bamon Guest & Saraaah pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir ! Pour les questions sur le Klaroline, vous aurez votre réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci aux personnes lisant ma story également ! Merci merci =) Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Ici, les choses serieuses commencent ! Je vous laisse découvrir !**

**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. It's written in the stars that shine above._  
_A world where you and I belong where, faith and love will keep us strong. Exactly who we are is just enough_  
_There's a place for us_

**__**

_Pourquoi ?_

C'était la question que se posait Bonnie, durant toute la journée. Elle se demandait, et se posait mille et une questions, en rapport avec les événements de la semaine dernière : Damon et elle s'étaient embrassés. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, si c'était leur baiser, ou encore, si c'était sa fuite après le dit-baiser.

_Pourquoi ?_

C'est vrai, elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, ou encore pourquoi elle avait répondu à son baiser. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi elle était partie comme une furie, ou encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Tant de question sans réponse, et à présent elle se retrouvait dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Depuis, elle l'avait soigneusement évité, et on aurait dit, que lui aussi.

_Pourquoi les pires situations ne lui arrivait qu'à elle ?_

- Caroline ?

Cette voix, _sa _voix, avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans son estomac. Elle aimait tellement ce son, qui résonnait délicatement dans ses oreilles, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce moment, lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchés, et qu'ils avaient échangé cet intense, extrême et profond baiser.

La jeune blonde qui était en compagnie de Caroline, préparant la liste des courses à effectuer et aussi car elles ne se lâchaient presque plus, se retourna vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de quitter les jolis yeux de son assistante, pour les déposer sur le visage de la petite sorcière. Celle-ci sentit alors ses joues chauffaient, et elle se détourna légèrement, brisant le contact émit auparavant.

- Des rendez-vous pour moi ?  
- Klaus va venir demain matin pour te parler de cet humain.  
- Bien, acquiesça t-il simplement.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif à Damon, qui attrapa son regard au passage, pendant seulement quelques petites secondes, puis s'en retourna à ses activités. Tandis que Bonnie se remettait à écrire au crayon à papier, la suite de la liste, Caroline s'écria légèrement :

- Ah, Damon ! Elena t'attend pour votre après-midi ensemble !  
- Je ne suis pas non plus un poisson rouge, s'écria t-il à son tour dans le hall.

Face à cette anecdote que Bonnie aurait préféré ne pas entendre, elle ne put contenir son mécontentement, et se surprit à casser la mine de son crayon. Caroline arriva à sa hauteur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la grimace de Bonnie.

- Monsieur Mikaelson va venir parler d'un humain ? Demanda alors Bonnie.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un simple humain, soupira Caroline.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais il en veut aux vampires, et il en a tué plus d'un.  
- Oh, je vois, répondit simplement Bonnie.

Et s'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. La question resta en suspend dans l'esprit de Bonnie, tandis que Caroline reprit la conversation, mais sur un autre sujet.

- C'est étrange, Damon te regarde bizarrement.  
- Bizarrement ? Répéta alors Bonnie, soudainement stressée.  
- Ouais, il te regarde avec ses yeux de séducteur !  
- N'importe quoi, rit nerveusement la jeune sorcière.

Un silence soudain s'empara de la pièce où elles seules se trouvaient. Bonnie n'osait même pas la regarder, sachant pertinemment qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle mentait. Elle continua alors la liste des courses avec un nouveau stylo, tentant de mettre fin à cette discussion. En vain.

- Oh mon dieu, Bonnie tu essaies de me mentir ! S'écria alors la jeune blonde.  
- D'accord, j'avoue qu'il y a peut-être une légère, minuscule, toute petite ambiguïté entre nous.  
- Du genre ?  
- Un baiser, murmura Bonnie en grimaçant.  
- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !

Caroline répéta cette phrase au moins une dizaine de fois, tout en marchant dans la cuisine, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres. Bonnie ne savait pas si c'était plutôt positif ou négatif, mais elle préférait ne rien savoir après tout. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, et plus rien d'autre ne se passerait entre eux. Ce n'était qu'une simple erreur. Terrible même. Mais tellement agréable.

- J'aime l'idée, sautilla Caroline excitée.  
- C'était une erreur, çà ne se reproduira plus.  
- On dit tous çà !  
- Tu sais quoi, quand tu iras parler à Klaus, j'irais assumer cette erreur !  
- Et bien, je l'appelle dès maintenant !

Et avec un sourire narquois, Caroline prit son téléphone dans sa poche, et composa le numéro de Klaus. Bonnie avait bien remarqué que Caroline craquait pour lui et inversement. Étant servante, on se permet de voir des choses que d'autres ne verraient peut être pas. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient amies, Caroline avait parlé avec Bonnie, se confiant à elle.

Après quelques minutes de discussion téléphonique, la jeune vampire se retourna vers elle, arborant ce sourire que Bonnie craignait déjà.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui, ce soir !

Elle était mal. Très mal. 

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant, Bonnie ne parvenait pas à dormir : elle ne faisait que penser à ce que Caroline lui avait dit et elle se rendait même compte qu'à cause de çà, Damon ne l'avait même pas conviée à une séance de magie. Il devait regretter, ou alors se dire que c'était une terrible erreur. Pourtant, malgré qu'elle même le pensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette envie oppressante de ressentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa chaleur corporelle contre son corps, ou ses mains sur sa peau.

Énervée de ses pensées, frustrée de ses sentiments elle se dégagea de ses couvertures, pour aller marcher et se détendre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du couloir, qui menait au hall principal du manoir, et normalement, elle ne devait en aucun cas la franchir. C'était les ordres de Damon. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de respirer l'air frais de dehors.

Elle ouvrit la porte, qui grinça alors, et elle grimaça face au bruit qu'elle venait de faire. Tout doucement, elle la referma, et souffla en voyant sa réussite. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds la menèrent devant la porte du bureau de Damon. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, ni pourquoi ses jambes l'avait emmenés jusqu'ici. Alors, elle resta plantée là, quelques minutes encore.  
Il était tard, et pourtant elle voyait de la lumière dans son bureau.. Elle voulait qu'ils se parlent, pour mettre les choses au clair, et surtout ne plus avoir cette ambiguïté entre eux. Pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait toujours cette attirance pour lui.

Elle frappa alors tout doucement à la porte, et attendit la réponse habituelle de Damon pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Mais soudain, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit cette porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser place à Damon, en face d'elle.

- V-Vous m'avez fait peur, dit Bonnie en mettant la main sur son cœur.  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
- Et bien, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
- Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, dit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Et il se détourna d'elle, pour repartir dans sa chambre. Une partie d'elle voulait le laisser partir, pour éviter toute confrontation. Mais une autre partie, voulait lui parler, afin de clarifier la situation et briser la glace. Cependant, elle avait peur de ses dires, de ses phrases pouvant être brutales et blessantes.  
Elle accourut jusqu'à la porte, et appuya sa main contre celle-ci pour éviter qu'elle se referme.. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle écoutait son cœur et non plus sa raison, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Comme si, cet homme arrivait à la faire changer sans le savoir.

- A-Attendez !

Ce n'était qu'un léger murmure, presque inaudible pour de simples humains comme elle, mais pourtant elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue. Il se retourna vers elle, haussant légèrement des sourcils. Elle mit tout de même une distance respectable entre eux afin d'éviter toute tentation de sa part. Il la regarda alors, l'incitant à parler, et elle souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre la parole.

- A propos de la dernière fois, commença t-elle.

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, sans pouvoir décrocher son regard du sien. Et lui ne semblait pas vouloir briser leur échange non plus. Il y avait cette attraction entre eux, même lorsqu'ils ne le voulaient pas.  
Il fit un pas vers elle, lentement mais sûrement, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

- C'était une erreur, dit Bonnie.  
- Je sais, fit-il en s'approchant encore d'elle.  
- Ça ne doit plus se reproduire, continua t-elle.  
- Plus jamais.

Damon se retrouvait à présent tout proche d'elle, ayant réduit totalement la distance entre eux. Il la regardait d'une manière intense, et tout doucement, il rapprocha son visage vers le sien. Il déposa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour y déposer un délicat baiser. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle attrapa son t-shirt, pour le coller contre lui. De là, il approfondit son baiser pour le rendre plus intense, plus passionnant et plus sauvage. Et Bonnie ne pouvait refuser cet échange, parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle n'attendait que çà, comme si tout son corps appelait à lui.

Damon passa alors sa main contre sa nuque, pour l'approcher encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leur corps soient collés. Il la tira alors dans sa chambre, sans que leurs lèvres ne puissent se détacher. Avec force, il a plaqua contre la porte en bois qu'il venait de refermer, et Bonnie étouffa un cri de surprise. Il lâcha alors pour la première fois ses lèvres, pour déposer les siennes dans son cou, lui arrachant des soupirs de bien-être. A la vitesse vampirique, il l'emmena jusqu'à son immense lit, où il la déposa délicatement, pour se mettre au dessus d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter un instant ses gestes, pour regarder ses iris verts, qui semblaient briller de milles feux.

Elle en profita pour lui attraper son t-shirt, et le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Il lui attrapa de nouveau les lèvres, et elle se laissa, totalement aller sous ses baisers.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil pénétra dans la chambre immense qu'appartenait à Damon, et vint se loger sur le visage angélique de Bonnie. Celui-ci la réveilla, et elle cligna délicatement des paupières, s'attendant à se retrouver dans sa chambre en bas. Or, elle aperçut alors une décoration qui n'était en aucun cas la simple qu'avait sa propre chambre, et que ce n'était pas son lit. Et alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était totalement nue sous ses draps de soies, elle se remémora la scène de hier. Elle se retourna lentement pour ne pas avoir un trop gros choc lorsqu'elle l'apercevrait.

- Oh mon dieu !

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, presque inaudible, tant peu de son était sorti de sa bouche. Elle était trop sous le choc, trop surprise pour se dire que cela s'était réellement passé.

- Je t'entends, entendit-elle alors.

Elle se retourna alors, et attrapa les draps, qu'elle tira pour couvrir son corps dénudé. Elle aperçut alors les yeux azurs de Damon, encore légèrement endormi, la regarder. Elle se leva brusquement, se prenant presque les pieds dans les draps, et manquant de tomber, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Alors qu'elle avait tiré tous les draps pour les entourer autour de son corps, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il portait un caleçon.  
Damon arbora les sourcils froncés en voyant son expression presque horrifiée. Aucune autre fille n'aurait eu cette expression après une nuit avec lui, mais voilà, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille : c'était Bonnie, et elle était différente.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il me semblait que tu avais pris du plaisir hier soir, la nargua t-il.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il sourit face à sa victoire. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper aussi facilement.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassée hier soir ! Tout çà c'est votre faute !  
- Oh, c'est vrai que tu avais l'air d'être forcée, rit-il alors.  
- Je-

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela car il avait raison. Mais la seule chose vraiment qui importait Bonnie à ce moment là, c'était de s'enfuir à toute jambe dans sa chambre, et reprendre sa vie normale de servante. Mais comment dire que le mot normal et Bonnie n'allait pas ensemble.

- C'est un jeu, c'est çà ? Vous faites çà avec vos servantes pour passer le temps ! S'énerva t-elle.

Il se leva alors, et s'approcha délicatement d'elle. Il se plaça alors derrière elle, tandis qu'elle se tendit instinctivement, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec lui. De sa main froide, il dégagea alors les cheveux du cou de Bonnie, et elle frissonna face à son geste. Il commença à délicatement passer sa bouche contre la peau de Bonnie, remontant tout doucement vers son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux au contact, appréciant un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

- Je n'ai jamais fais çà avec une servante, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Mais toi, tu es _spéciale_.

Elle sentit alors son cœur battre un peu plus vite face à cette phrase. Mais leur bulle fut explosée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Bonnie eut pour réflexe de se retourner vers le torse de Damon, et de s'y coller pour cacher son visage.

- Damon tu as rendez-vous avec Klaus dans une heure, lui dit une voix que Bonnie connaissait par cœur. Et toi Bonnie, je t'attends dans cinq minutes !

Caroline sortit alors de la pièce, et tandis que Bonnie se retourna pour voir Caroline repartir, elle vit Damon s'en aller vers sa salle de bain. Et c'est avec un sourire presque moqueur, qu'il la regarda une dernière fois, avant d'aller sous la douche. Les choses compliquées commençaient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci merci merciiiii pour vos reviews ! Merci à Movie-Like, ta review me fait super plaisir à chacun de mes chapitres ! Merci également à Lexiesomerhal, à Kerta, Bamon Guest & Milie !**  
**Pour Milie, ma story aura sûrement une dizaine de chapitre !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! La relation Bamon avance à grand pas ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**  
**Xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

_She aint perfect, but shes worth it. Every breath I breathe for the life of me_  
_And I know I might not deserve it. But she loves me, and its simply amazing._  
_You are simply amazing._

Le couché de soleil semblait encore plus beau, en cette fin de soirée, et Bonnie profitait de sa fin de journée pour pour l'observer. Elle en profitait également pour faire le tri dans ses pensées, pour prendre du recul sur les différents événements de ces derniers temps, et surtout, pour permettre à son cœur de se remettre de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti, et qu'elle ressentait en compagnie de Damon.

_Damon._

Ce vampire arrogant, prétentieux et supérieur, qui l'avait rendue esclave et qui pourtant, malgré son statut d'humaine, n'était pas si cruel que çà avec elle. Le début avait été laborieux. Mais au fil du temps, quelque chose était né entre eux. Quelque chose de puissant, un attraction incompréhensible, un sentiment non conforme à la société d'aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Mais toi, tu es spéciale._

Ce matin-là, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais le pensait-il vraiment ? Où était-ce simplement un jeu qu'il mettait en place pour passer le temps ? Elle n'en savait rien. Rien du tout même. Et tant de questions restaient en suspend dans son esprit.

~  
_- __C'était quoi çà ?  
__- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Caroline...  
__- Hier soir, tu me dis que tu vas lui parler, et là je vous retrouve-  
__- Chut ! Ne dis rien, c'est déjà assez embarrassant ! Grimaça Bonnie.  
__- Et bien, tu n'as encore rien vu : maintenant je veux tout savoir ! Sourit la jeune vampire, moqueuse.  
__- Toi alors !  
_

En repensant à cette discussion, juste après que son amie les ait surpris, Bonnie se dit que Caroline avait été compréhensible, voire même plus contente qu'elle-même. La jeune vampire pensait souvent que Bonnie serait la rédemption de Damon. Comme si, c'était en quelque sorte, elle, qui le fera changé, et qui lui fera racheté ses fautes. Comme si, c'était sa libération.

Cela faisait alors quelques jours que l'événement s'était produit, et depuis, ils n'avait échangé que quelque regard, quelque sourire, ou parfois même des gestes anodins pour les autres, mais pour eux, pleins de sous-entendus.

Ce soir-là, elle regardait alors le soleil, accoudé au balcon, partagée entre deux sentiments : celui qui était en train de naître en elle, pour Damon, et celui de vouloir s'enfuir et de sauver Matt. Elle était encore une fois de plus, en plein délit. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, tous les servants se rendaient dans leur département, et ce jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mais Bonnie ne suivait jamais les règles correctement, et elle savait un jour que la patience de Damon allait s'envoler.  
C'était comme le lendemain de leurs ébats : elle n'avait pas, une fois de plus, suivit les règles, mais Damon lui laissait encore ce privilège.

~

_- __Tu sais que ma patience à des limites, lui avait-il dit lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir.  
- J'avais besoin de vous parler, seul à seul, avoua t-elle.  
- E__t bien, je t'écoutes.__  
- Je veux savoir ce que vous voulez de moi, avait-elle dit sans prendre le temps de respirer.  
- Ce que je veux de toi ?  
- Oui, je ne suis pas un jouet. Peut-être que je suis une simple humaine, servante, et qui plus est sorcière dont vous vous servez pour vos propres besoins, mais je ne suis en aucun cas un passe-temps.  
- Je n'ai jamais dis çà, avait-il sourit en coin.  
- Vous l'avez pensé trop fort.  
- Je vais te dire quelque chose Bonnie, s'était-il avancé vers elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour moi tu es bien plus que çà._

~  
  
- Tu as de la chance que c'est toi.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle l'entendit, et quand elle aperçut deux perles bleus, elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Ce n'était qu'une simple phrase, mais pourtant, avec tant de sous-entendues. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder alors, et d'apercevoir son petit sourire en coin, tandis que son magnifique regard était au loin.

- J'ai de la chance que tu ne me dises rien.

Elle était passée au tutoiement, parce qu'ils avaient franchi une nouvelle étape, ensemble. Ils étaient allés plus loin qu'un baiser, et maintenant, elle s'autorisait à oublier le vouvoiement, et à oublier même, d'employer « Monsieur Salvatore ».

- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

Un petit silence se fit, presque apaisant. Or, l'esprit de Bonnie était en ébullition, et trop de questions fusaient dans sa tête. Elle préféra ne rien dire, ni ne rien demander. Lentement, elle recula de la rambarde, et se détourna pour rejoindre sa chambre. Or, elle sentit alors une main attraper la sienne, et elle se retourna instinctivement.

- Où crois-tu aller comme çà ?  
- Dans ma chambre, dit-elle simplement.  
- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, lui chuchota t-il.

Et il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour échanger un baiser. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, contre son corps, s'enveloppant de sa chaleur corporel. Elle ne savait pas où allait cette histoire, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester auprès de lui pour toujours. 

* * *

- Quoi ?

Damon semblait pouvoir lire en elle, comme dans un livre. Et sa question n'était en rien anodine. Bonnie était préoccupée, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Préoccuper de leur situation mais surtout des conséquences que cela pourrait engendré.  
Ils en étaient arrivés à un stade où nier n'était plus nécessaire, ou se mentir n'était plus d'actualité. Ils se voyaient, en cachette, pour parler, profiter du moment présent afin d'échanger quelques baisers volés. C'était étrange, et Bonnie n'aimait pas du tout être dans ce genre de situation. Damon était censé être son « maître », et elle simplement une « servante ». Pourtant, à présent, il semblait qu'ils étaient plus que çà, d'après les dires de Damon lui-même.

Elle se trouvait assise au bord de son immense lit, tandis que Damon essayait plusieurs chemises pour une fête organisé ce soir. Elle avait préparé toute la journée avec les autres, cette nouvelle réception qui se préparait dans l'immense jardin du manoir, tant la température était chaude en cette saison. Elle avait même vêtu sa jupe noire, et son haut blanc simple, pour faire le service. Mais elle profitait des derniers instants avant que chacun d'eux ne reprennent leurs rôles respectifs.

- Prends la grise, lui dit-elle pour changer de sujet.  
- Arrête de penser à cette vision, lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle avait en effet, eu une nouvelle vision, concernant Damon. Cette fois-ci, elle avait clairement vu un homme blond, avec une blouse blanche, préparé une sorte de poison, tout en visant Damon. C'était étrange, car elle avait presque fait partie de la scène, dans cette vision, comme si l'homme lui parlait directement à elle.

Damon enfila alors la chemise grise, et se dirigea automatiquement vers elle. Il appuya ses mains sur chaque côté du matelas, pour être courber vers elle, et avoir son visage très près du sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer un délicat baiser sur sa bouche.

- Disons que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Tu dis çà parce que tu crains le pire.  
- Je dis çà parce que je m'inquiètes.  
- Je sais, mais laisse moi gérer çà, lui souffla t-il.  
- Bien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin face à sa moue boudeuse. Et tandis qu'il lui donna un dernier baiser, elle sut que c'était le signal, et elle s'éclipsa, jusqu'à reprendre son rôle.

La soirée battait son plein, et l'immense jardin de Damon avait été mise en œuvre pour plaire aux invités. Des lumières avait été accrochées sur toutes les arbres, des tables mises à disposition pour s'asseoir, et des lumières japonaises pour accentuer l'effet chaleureux.  
Bonnie trouvait que les fêtes étaient nombreuses dans cette haute société, mais elle s'y habituait. Il était vrai que des gens influents comme Damon, ou Klaus se devait de garder une réputation et être bien entouré. Et quoi de mieux que des fêtes pour ravir les invités pouvant servir dans les affaires? En réalité, ce n'était que du business.

Quant à Bonnie, elle faisait proprement le service, en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Elle remarquait cependant que Damon lui envoyait souvent de vif regard, pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien. Elle fut coupée dans son service lorsque Caroline arriva à sa hauteur, pour lui prendre un verre du plateau.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Bonnie en voyant la mine de Caroline.  
- C'est Klaus, avoua t-elle. Depuis notre rendez-vous, j'ai appliqué la règle de 4, et toujours rien !  
- La règle de 4 ?  
- La règle des 4 jours voyons ! Tu dois attendre grand maximum 4 jours pour que la personne de ton rendez-vous te rappelle. Auquel cas, il n'est pas intéressé !  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Rigola Bonnie. Il est là ce soir, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler.  
- Hors de question ! S'exclama t-elle. J'ai fais le premier pas, à lui de faire le second.  
- Mademoiselle ! S'écria un invité.  
- Je dois y aller, dit alors Bonnie en commençant à marcher. On se reparle plus tard !

Bonnie s'approcha alors de l'invitée qui l'avait appelée, et elle se retrouva alors face au frère de Klaus, qui n'était autre qu'Elijah, en compagnie d'Elena et de Damon. Elle fut hésitante car elle ne voulait en aucun cas se confronter à ce genre de situation, et surtout voir Elena, qui plus est collée aux basques de Damon.  
Or, elle se devait de tenir son rôle. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'avança vers eux, et proposa alors un verre au frère Mikaleson, tandis qu'elle jeta un regard vers Damon. Celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder un instant, même court, et ensuite de se concentrer de nouveau sur son interlocuteur. Elle se retira alors, recevant au passage un regard presque assassin d'Elena, et retourna à son service.

Lorsque la soirée se termina et que Bonnie avait fini tout son travail, elle s'assura que les autres étaient tous bien endormis, pour rejoindre Damon en cachette. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle se fit emportée par des bras sécurisant qui la soulevèrent pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette scène, et elle se retrouva alors poser sur l'immense lit de Damon.

- On dirait que je t'ai manqué, lui dit-elle moqueuse.  
- Apparemment, lui sourit-il en l'embrassant.  
- On est dingue quand même.  
- Je sais, mais tu en vaut _vraiment_ la peine.

Bonnie prit appuie sur ses coudes pour se soulever, et déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Damon. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche, sentant pour la première fois en lui, ce sentiment de bonheur inexplicable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle. Pourquoi cette humaine. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que le cœur avait des raisons, que la raison elle-même ignorait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Comment vous remercier, vous qui me laissiez des reviews aussi adorables, et plaisantes à lire ?! Encore merci à vous, Merci à Lexiesomerhal, à Movie-Like, à Milie, à Bamon Guest, à Comade et à Enna 24 pour vos reviews ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'adore les lire !  
Et merci aux autres personnes passant par là, lisant tout de même mon histoire !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus court mais, qui j'espère vous plaira. Cela a été dur de l'écrire mais j'ai fais au mieux pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

_When you feel my heat, __l__ook into my eyes : It's where my demons hide.  
__Don't get too close, It's dark inside : It's where my demons hide._

Il y a de ces moments dans votre vie que vous n'oublierez jamais. Ces moments-là, sont gravés dans votre esprit à tout jamais. Et vous n'échangerez ces souvenirs pour rien au monde. Et c'était le cas pour Bonnie, qui chaque matin, lors de son réveil, elle voyait le visage angélique de la personne qu'elle appréciait un peu trop. Et ces matins-là, elle ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.

C'était de ces matins où elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire, de se sentir heureuse. Elle aimait tellement son regard matinal, encore endormi, mais pourtant plein de tendresse. Elle appréciait un peu trop son sourire se formait sur son visage, ou ses baisers dans le cou pour la réveiller. Elle aimait un peu trop tout de lui. Elle l'aimait un peu trop tout court.

Et jusqu'à quand cela allait durait, elle ne le savait même pas. Mais elle profitait simplement de chaque seconde, chaque minute, et chaque matin à ses côtés. Car elle savait au fond d'elle que leur bulle exploserait. _Et ce jour arriva plus vite que prévu._

Leur relation secrète durait depuis maintenant quelques mois, et l'été se finissait presque déjà. Bonnie avait prit ses fonctions comme tous les matins après avoir laissé Damon. Elle continuait tout de même ses activités de servante pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle sortit alors de la cuisine pour se diriger dans la réserve, chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol. Elle alluma alors la petite pièce, pour rechercher une serpillière ainsi que le balai allant avec. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit, qu'elle sentit des bras l'attraper par la taille, et un souffle chaud à son oreille lui intimant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut le regard amusé de Damon, ainsi que son sourire moqueur. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, pour remonter délicatement vers son oreille. Elle le repoussa légèrement, en vain. Sa force était trop grande par rapport à la sienne.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Chuchota t-elle.  
- Je crois que c'est ma maison, et donc ma réserve.  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
- J'avais juste une envie de t'embrasser en te voyant passer par là, mais je vais m'en aller.

Il se retourna légèrement pour sortir de la pièce, mais Bonnie lui attrapa la main, pour le tourner vers elle, et attraper ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes. Un sourire moqueur se forma durant leur échange, et Bonnie fronça alors des sourcils, malgré qu'un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres.

- Je n'en demandais pas autant.  
- Bien-sûr, ironisa t-elle.

Et c'est avec un dernier baiser, qu'il sortit de la pièce. Elle attendit alors quelques secondes avant de sortir à son tour, cette fois-ci accompagnée de ce qu'elle était initialement venue chercher. En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle toucha une dernière fois ses lèvres, comme pour ressentir encore la douceur de celles de Damon. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle reprit le cour de sa journée.

* * *

Le soir-même, Bonnie se retrouva à sortir de sa douche, habillé de son pyjama, prête à attendre que tout le monde s'endorme pour rejoindre Damon.  
Elle partit tout de même voir Matt, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, et l'observer enfiler son t-shirt.

- Bonnie Bennett, serais-tu en train de me mater ?

Elle lui jeta un coussin en pleine face, avant de partir dans un rire des plus joyeux.  
- Prétentieux !  
- Peut-être un tout petit peu !

Matt s'assit alors à côté de Bonnie pour enlever ses chaussettes, puis entama une conversation que Bonnie ne serait pas prête d'oublier.

- Tu sais qui est venu cet après-midi pendant que tu étais avec Caroline dehors ?

- Non, mais tu vas me dire, sourit Bonnie.  
- Gilbert !  
- Que faisait-elle là ?  
- Devine !  
- Pour D-Monsieur Salvatore?  
- Bingo !

Elle détacha alors son regard de Matt pour se focaliser sur le sol, dans ses pensées. En vue des antécédents des deux vampires, il était fort probable qu'Elena soit venue pour récupérer son être aimé de toujours. Et il était fort probable que Damon retombe dans ses griffes. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec une vampire dans ce monde-ci ?

- Et d'après une des servantes de l'étage, ils se seraient même embrassés !

Elle sentit alors son cœur prêt à se briser en milles morceaux, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Matt, et tandis qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle vérifia que plus personnes n'étaient debout dans le département. Elle se précipita alors jusqu'à l'étage, où elle entra sans plus attendre dans la chambre de Damon.  
Celui-ci regardait la fenêtre, pensif. Et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il ne se dirigea pas vers elle, pour l'enlacer, comme à ses habitudes. Non, il avait ce regard froid, perçant et ténébreux qu'elle ne lui connaissait qu'au début. Et elle avait l'impression qu'il était soudainement redevenu le vampire distant et glacial d'il y a quelques mois.

_Et ce jour arriva plus vite que prévu._

- Q-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Chuchota t-elle presque.  
- Retourne dans ta chambre.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, sans lui prêter un seul autre regard, comme si elle était invisible. Elle sembla perturbée de sa phrase : le matin, il avait été tendre avec elle, et à présent, voilà qu'il jouait la distance. Elle n'assimilait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Elle s'approcha alors de lui, qui était toujours de dos à elle, regardant à travers la vitre, et tandis qu'elle déposa délicatement une main sur son bras, elle lui dit tout bas :

- Je ne comprends pas.

Le contact de sa main sur son bras eut un effet électrique sur la peau de Damon, et également un effet inverse que Bonnie aurait voulu. Il se dégagea alors brutalement d'elle, se retournant vivement pour apercevoir une once de frayeur dans les iris de Bonnie, qui avait reculé de quelque pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? Que je me suis lassé de toi, que je me suis servi de toi, de ta magie, et que maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, dit-il froidement.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la pièce. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et elle posa alors les mains sur sa bouche, comme pour éviter de crier, et de hurler à la mort ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis.

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit elle la voix tremblante.

A la vitesse vampirique, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux remplis d'eau à cause de lui, il lui murmura d'un ton glacial :

- Tu ne représentes rien pour moi, sache-le.

Elle resta muette un instant, le dévisageant, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une once de regret, de culpabilité envers elle, envers eux. Mais rien. Il semblait être aussi froid et impénétrable qu'avant.  
Soudain, tant la tristesse et la colère émanait en elle, elle usa de sa magie pour le repousser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle en profita alors pour partir, pour sortir de cet étouffement, parce qu'elle avait l'impressionner de suffoquer, de ne plus respirer correctement.  
Alors, c'est sans un mot qu'elle partit définitivement se loger dans son lit, dans sa propre chambre loin de lui. Elle s'était approchée des ténèbres, en s'approchant de lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette âme noirci, et maintenant elle en souffrait. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi, envers et contre tout. Alors, elle ne le choisirait pas non plus. Elle allait sortir de cet enfer, et sauver son meilleur ami. Au prix de sa vie.

_Parce que ce jour était arrivé plus vite que prévu_. Ce jour où tout s'était écroulé. Ce jour où il avait brisé son cœur en milles morceaux.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello tout le monde ! D'abord je voudrais remercier Guest, Bdbouchra, Dark Masta, Bamon Guest, Lexisomerhal ainsi que Movie-Like pour vos reviews qui me font énormémeeeeeeeent plaisir ! Comme vous remerciez ! Je vous adore !  
Merci aux lecteurs passant par là également même si je ne vois pas vos impressions:) J'espère que cela vous plait quand même !**_

_**Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense qu'il y en aura 2 autres, donc l'histoire se termine bientôt ! Eh oui, je suis adepte des histoires pas forcément super longue, mais j'espère que la fin vous plaira ! En tout cas voici un chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ! Surtout que le prochain risque d'être mouvementé !**_

_**Xoxo Loliie.**_

* * *

_I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart __a__nd the wind is so icy. I am numb.  
__I carry the weight of you heading back to start __w__ith a thousand eyes on me. I stumble on._

Le bonheur est une quête que tout homme sur terre entreprend. C'est un mot à la fois mystérieux, mais à la fois connu. Il apparaît dans votre vie, un seul instant, un petit moment, pour repartir et malheureusement on ne sait quand il reviendra. C'est de là que vient tout son sens, toute sa beauté. S'il n'était pas aussi rare, le bonheur ne serait pas recherché, ne serait pas autant voulu.

Mais lorsqu'il partait, il laissait derrière lui, de nombreux corps vides, de nombreux cœurs brisés. Comme celui de Bonnie à présent.

Elle en était presque inconsolable. Elle avait perdu ce sourire et cette joie de vivre qu'elle transmettait à autrui sans le savoir. Et ses amis n'y changeraient rien. Seule une personne pouvait la faire revivre de ses cendres, mais cette personne ne voulait pas d'elle. Il était trop égoïste, trop hautain, trop mauvais et noirci par la haine pour se laisser aimer d'une personne. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Et il brisait celui des autres. Damon n'avait qu'une âme meurtri.

Le plus dur dans tout cela, n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il l'avait utilisée et manipulée à des fins personnelles. Le pire, c'était qu'elle le croisait tous les jours, et chaque jour était un vrai supplice. Alors, elle avait décidé de s'en aller, et au plus vite, avec Matt. Dans ce cas-là, elle sauverait la seule personne qui comptait pour elle, et elle se sauverait des griffes de ce vampire qui lui avait arraché le cœur pour n'en faire que poussière.

Il était très tôt ce matin-là, pourtant Matt était déjà prêt pour sa journée ainsi que Bonnie. Les deux s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière pour continuer de mettre en place leur plan pour s'enfuir de ce manoir.

- Tu te sens assez puissante pour nous faire sortir d'ici ? S'inquiéta Matt.  
- Oui, je suis prête, il nous faut juste trouver le bon moment.

Un silence se fit tandis que tous deux semblaient réfléchir à un jour parfait pour partir. Mais ce que Bonnie ne savait pas, c'était que l'esprit de Matt n'était pas dans le contexte de fuite.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce qu'il s'était passé, tenta le jeune blond.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- De Salvatore et toi.

Bonnie ne dit rien pendant un instant, tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre pour éviter tous regards de son ami. Elle avait fait une erreur, et elle n'aimait pas forcément qu'on le lui rappelle.

- Donc c'était vrai.  
- C'était idiot de ma part, avoua t-elle en le regardant enfin.  
- L'amour est bête en général, sourit-il tendrement.

Les larmes lui montèrent instinctivement aux yeux. Depuis combien de temps elle avait gardé cette tristesse en elle, sans montrer une seule faille, sans sourciller un seul instant ? Elle ne savait même pas, mais en cet instant précis, elle laissa ses larmes tant difficiles à garder, couler le long de ses joues. Son meilleur ami la prit alors dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

- On va s'en sorti Bon', je te le promets, lui chuchota t-il. 

* * *

Le temps ne se prêtait pas à l'humeur de Bonnie. Elle était toujours submergée par cette peine et cette souffrance, tandis que le temps lui, laissait apparaître son plus beau soleil, et son plus beau ciel bleu. Elle fut réveillée par un coup de coude venant de Matt, qui la sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

- Je voulais faire une petite réunion car ce soir, il y a une réception au manoir, expliqua Caroline. Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons tout préparer et faire en sorte que çà soit parfait.

Caroline donna les directives de chacun pour que chaque mission soit remplie à la perfection. Et chaque servant se mit à la tache, sachant pertinemment que la journée serait longue.  
Bonnie était la dernière à recevoir sa mission, parce qu'elle savait que son amie voulait la privilégier un temps soit peu.  
Elle tira alors Bonnie vers le salon, où la réception se déroulerait comme dans leurs habitudes, prétextant que la jeune sorcière s'occuperait de la décoration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Caroline.

- Comment çà ? Feint Bonnie.  
- Je te connais Bonnie, et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

Bonnie prit une grande inspiration, comme si dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, allait lui arracher de nouveau le cœur.

- C'est fini.  
- Q-Quoi ? Dit Caroline, incrédule.  
- Lui et moi. C'est fini.  
- Est-ce que çà va ?  
- Oui, sourit-elle tristement. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
- Je suis là, si tu as besoin.  
- Je sais.

Caroline s'avança alors vers son amie, et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle la serra alors contre elle, pour lui montrer toute l'affection et la peine qu'elle partageait avec elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, à part aller tuer Damon sur le champs et le pourrir.

- Je comprends mieux ta requête, dit la jeune blonde doucement. D'ailleurs, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandée.

Caroline sortit alors de sa poche deux papiers pliés ainsi que deux petits carnets marrons. Elle les tendit à Bonnie qui observa un instant les deux billets d'avions, ainsi que les passeports pour elle et Matt.  
Elle regarda alors son amie, les larmes aux yeux. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle était reconnaissante de l'aide et de l'amitié que Caroline lui apportait chaque jour. Mais aussi parce que tout simplement, elle allait lui manquer.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit alors Bonnie.  
- Fais moi un autre câlin et çà ira !

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent alors tendrement, et Bonnie aurait voulu emporter ce bout de femme si exceptionnelle avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Comme si ce monde ne serait jamais parfait pour elle, qu'elle soit ici ou ailleurs.  
Caroline se détacha alors de Bonnie, et en lui donnant les directives pour aménager l'immense et gigantesque salon, elle sortit de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. 

* * *

Bonnie se préparait pour le service de ce soir mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle repensait à sa relation avec Damon, à la peine, et à la souffrance qu'il lui avait engendré. Mais aussi à cette tendresse et à cette affection que personne ne lui connaissait vraiment. Elle pensa alors à cette colère qui naissait en elle, et ce mal-être qu'elle voulait tout simplement ne plus ressentir. Et le seul moyen de ne plus la ressentir était de partir loin de lui et de ce monde. Quand soudain, quelque chose percuta l'esprit de la jeune sorcière.

Elle se précipita alors vers la chambre, où Matt s'y trouvait et se préparait également pour la réception de ce soir. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit arriver Bonnie comme une furie.

- Ce soir ! Dit-elle simplement.  
- Tu es sûre de toi ?  
- Tu me fais confiance ?  
- Oui, répondit Matt.  
- Alors, çà sera ce soir.

Elle repartit alors dans sa chambre pour enfiler ses chaussures, et regarder une dernière fois le reflet dans ce miroir, dans cette chambre qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais. Le plan était terminé. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'appliquer et à le réussir, ce qui était la partie la plus difficile. Mais avant çà, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Elle sortit alors du département des servants, dans sa jolie robe noire, et monta les marches des escaliers, décidée et imperturbable. Elle se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre de Damon, et elle leva alors le poing, tout à coup hésitante. Puis, sachant que c'était sa dernière nuit ici, elle entra sans même en avoir la permission.

Elle referma alors la porte derrière elle, et l'aperçut alors devant son immense miroir, en train de nouer sa cravate. Il était si beau que son cœur battit trop vite et trop rapidement. Et elle se détestait de ressentir encore ce sentiment envers lui, alors que pour lui avait simplement joué avec elle.

Son magnifique regard bleuté se refléta alors dans le miroir, en sa direction, et elle sentit tout à coup sa peau chauffée face à son observation. Il se retourna alors vers elle, et elle crut défaillir en voyant pour la première fois depuis leur cassure, son visage aussi parfait, aussi beau et attrayant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lâche prise, comme si le défi restait permanent.

- Ne me regarde pas comme çà, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Comment ? Comme quelqu'un qu'on haït ! Dit-elle énervée.  
- Si j'ai fais çà c'est pour ton bien !  
- Cà fait mal Damon ! S'écria t-elle. J'ai mal alors ne me dis surtout pas que c'est pour mon bien !

Elle s'avança alors vers lui, la tête haute et le regard toujours sur lui. La colère lui était montée à la tête, et plus rien ne pouvait sembler l'arrêter.  
Soudain, il emmena ses mains contre son crâne, grimaçant de douleur et tombant à ses genoux. Elle voulait lui faire ressentir la peine qu'il lui avait causé, la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle réclamait vengeance.

- A-Arrête ! S'écria t-il.

Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas écouter. Elle voulait juste qu'il souffre, comme elle avait souffert. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait mourir à ce moment même, qu'il pouvait la tuer après. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste qu'il ressente ce qu'elle ressentait à présent même.

- STOP !

Il avait crié ce mot en se jetant sur elle, la plaquant au passage contre le mur, et lui tenant les mains fermement au dessus de sa tête. Et elle avait arrêté son supplice, elle avait arrêté de lui infliger des anévrismes parce qu'elle avait été surprise de la force qu'il avait employé pour se relever et combattre ce mal. Il semblait essoufflé d'avoir ressenti cette douleur, si bien qu'il respirait fortement. Leur corps et leur visage n'avait pas été aussi proche depuis longtemps, et Bonnie semblait fortement perturbée par cette proximité qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais avoir avec lui.

Le visage de Damon avait changé en son visage monstrueux de vampire : des veines étaient apparues sur son visage, et deux longues dents sortaient de sa bouche. Bonnie ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur à cet instant précis ou pas. Elle savait Damon impulsif et vengeur, alors elle se dit un instant que cela était peut-être sa dernière heure. Sauf que son visage de vampire s'effaça alors, pour laisser place à son magnifique visage humain qu'elle aimait tant. Il sembla alors se calmer et à reprendre une respiration normale, et Bonnie restait seulement là, à le contempler.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors, et ses traits de visage semblèrent s'apaisaient. Bonnie ne savait plus quoi vraiment ressentir à ce moment-là, mais la seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de simplement toucher une dernière fois ses lèvres, de ressentir une dernière fois cette douceur et ce goût sucré qu'elle aimait tant.

Alors, lorsqu'il caressa délicatement son visage, son regard bleu meurtri s'arrêtant sur ses iris verts, elle n'hésita plus un seul instant. Elle s'avança alors son visage vers le sien, leur lèvre s'effleurant presque, leur bouche s'ouvrant légèrement et instinctivement. Elle attendit un instant, partagée entre la raison et l'envie, mais ce fut lui qui sella leurs lèvres. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser passionnée, brutal et remplie d'émotion. Comme si, ils savaient pertinemment que çà serait le dernier.

Il passa ses mains sur ses longs bras fins, pour se souvenir de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle en frissonnait presque, tant cette douceur était agréable. Mais leur bulle éclata lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, tentant de s'éloigner de lui. Sauf qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui, et il colla alors son front contre celui de Bonnie, soupirant presque de désespoir.

- Un jour tu comprendras, lui chuchota t-il.

Et elle le regarda sortir de la pièce, sans pouvoir lui dire quoique se soit, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Parce qu'elle avait la gorge noué, et parce qu'elle tentait simplement de lutter contre ses larmes, menaçant de tomber. Elle se détourna alors de la porte qui se referma derrière Damon, et en reprenant de la contenance, elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue, pour rejoindre la cérémonie et mettre en application son plan. 

* * *

- A minuit, on se rejoint en dehors du portail du manoir. Tu es prêt ? Demanda Bonnie à Matt dans la cuisine.  
- Oui, plus que prêt !  
- Une dernière chose, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.  
- Oui ?  
- Promets-moi que si je ne suis pas à l'heure, tu pars sans moi.  
- Quoi ? Hors de question !  
- Matt, promets-le moi !

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête lentement, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle s'en retourna au service, et aperçut alors Damon parlant avec des personnes et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment de manque qui émanait en elle. Elle l'aimait et elle l'aimerait sûrement toujours.

Soudain, elle se sentit étrange, nauséeuse et la tête tournante. Elle s'appuya alors discrétemen sur la cheminée du salon, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Damon, où celui-ci s'y trouvait ainsi qu'Elena.

_- Je pensais que ma visite te ferait plaisir Damon, dit Elena de manière séduisante.  
- J'ai des choses à faire Elena, soupira t-il malgré lui.  
- Des choses à faire avec ta servante ? Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Bonnie.  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Répondit Damon, fronçant des sourcil, se relevant légèrement sur sa chaise.  
- Allons Damon, tout le monde sait que tu aimes les jeunes filles sincères et sensibles, comme je le fus autrefois.  
- __Tu l'as si bien dis : « comme autrefois », sourit-il sarcastiquement__.  
- Je suis venue ici, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau juste devant lui, pour que tu la quittes, auquel cas, je ferais un scandale, et elle sera peut-être même tuée par un des nombreux vampires d'ici, continua t-elle avec un sourire maléfique._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Damon pour perdre son sang froid, et Bonnie sursauta alors en voyant Damon, plaquer Elena contre un mur et lui tenant fermement la gorge._

_- Je déteste qu'on me menace et tu le sais ! Siffla t-il, le visage changeant en celui de vampire._  
_- Ce n'était qu'un simple conseil._

_Il la lâcha alors, et elle se massa doucement le cou, jusqu'à se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Elle lui lança un dernier sourire machiavélique, avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant un Damon, au plus haut point énervé._

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux brutalement, pour voir que la réception continuait parfaitement. Il était déjà minuit moins cinq, et Bonnie devait obligatoirement sortir d'ici, pour se préparer à rejoindre Matt qui avait déjà quitté la réception. Or, lorsqu'elle fut sortie dans le hall, elle dût se raccrocher à un meuble pour ne pas tomber au sol, tant le tournis lui revint. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour arrêter de voir la pièce tourner à vive allure.

_- C'est ce soir, et pas un autre ! Dit un homme blond à d'autres personnes.  
_

_Elle se trouvait dans une pièce noire et sombre où seulement un halogène de __médecine éclairait la pièce. Elle aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt, orné d'instruments et de matériaux de médecine. Elle reconnut __soudainement__ l'homme parlant à ses camarades, qu'elle avait déjà vu dans une autre de ses visions._

_- Ce soir, il y a une réception chez lui. A minuit, on s'y pointe, et pendant que vous faites diversion, je me charge de lui._  
_- Est-ce que çà le tuera._  
_- Oh pire que çà, ricana alors le médecin Blond. Mais soyez-__en __surs : Damon Salvatore ne sera qu'un souvenir d'ici ce soir !_

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en tentant de respirer calmement en vain. Caroline qui passait par là, accourue alors jusqu'à elle, la tenant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

- Bonnie, est-ce que çà va ?

Celle-ci regarda alors l'horloge du hall, et aperçut alors qu'il était seulement minuit moins deux. Il n'était qu'une question de temps avec que les compagnons du Médecin et lui-même, ne s'apprête à tenter le tout pour le tout, pour tuer Damon et les autres vampires.

- Caroline, il faut que tu sortes d'ici !  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Des gens vont venir tenter de vous tuer, il faut que tu t'enfuies !  
- Mais-

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la hâte, laissant apparaître un nombre incalculable d'humains, assoiffés de vengeance contre les vampires.


End file.
